Despite everything, I still love you
by xforeverlj
Summary: Kristen was once in a happy relationship with former NEXUS leader & current Corre member Wade Barrett, that was until 6 months ago, when he turned into a vicious monster, Will Kristen manage to escape the daily beatings?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Kristen

_**Despite everything, I still love you**__**...**__  
__**Chapter One; **_

It wasn't until he left their hotel-room, that she got up, and went into the bath-room to run herself a shower, a cold one, her beaten & bruised body wouldn't be able to survive and nice and hot shower, even when she got into the shower she winched, even the coldness of the water stung her body, all she could think about was just what happened. He was never like that, it wasn't until 6 months ago that the beatings had started, and the first words he said that night '**Stupid Lying COW!**' he spat, still after 6 months she couldn't forget those words. She couldn't believe the man that was once loving & caring was now an evil vicious monster.

She allowed some tears escape from her tear ducts, but she was used to it, the verbal & physical abusive, she still felt pain, but somehow at the sometime ignore it at the same time, she wiped her tears away, grabbed her towel that was hanging on the certain rail, and put it around her bruised & battered body, turned the shower off, and looked at herself in the mirror, the bruise that was once there a week ago had gone, and the bruise that he gave her two days ago was starting to fade aswel '**Thank god for make-up**' she thought to herself, turned on the cold tap, and threw water over her face '**Time to put on a brave face**' she then sighed to herself, turned the tap off, and went into the bedroom to put her clothes on, 'You should of asked me to join you' Wade said, when he saw her walk into the bedroom, 'I would of, but I didn't realize you were back' she replied with a smile, 'Kirsten you know despite everything, I've done to you these past couple of months, I still love you, you know that don't you?' he then asked her 'Yeah I do' she replied 'I love you too' she then added on.

Wade got up, and gave her hug, making her winch once again, 'everything I do to you, is for a reason, you know that yeah' he then asked her, and she nodded, 'If you did as you were told there would be no need for these beatings' Wade also added, now looking into her eyes, Kristen always felt uncomfortable when he looked into her eyes, she didn't like looking into his eyes and seeing the evilness in them, but at the same time she wanted to, she had always loved his eyes, 'Nice to see the bruises fading, thank god for make-up' Wade half-heartily laughed 'I was thinking the same thing before' Kristen said 'Did I say you could talk' Wade asked her, she shook her head, 'Only talk, when you've been told to or when you're being asked a question, GOD KRISTEN YOU'RE SO STUPID!' he yelled, **THUMP **and Kristen fell to the floor, 'Hurry up and get changed, before I change my mind' Wade hissed getting down onto his knees to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Kristen

_**Despite everything, I still love you**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Two; **_

'If I see any bruises after you're done putting your make-up on, I swear you'll get another one' Wade hissed at Kristen, she kept her mouth shut, she didn't want another bruise appearing on her body, she nodded, and went to put on her make-up, trying to keep the tears back, but she couldn't 'Crying, yet again' Wade asked her, appearing at the bath-room door, she wiped them away, 'I ASKED YOU A BLOODY QUESTION' he yelled at her, making her jump, 'No' she replied, 'You're a crap liar, aswel as a whore' Wade said walking towards her, she took a step back, he smirked, and left leaving Kristen to finish getting ready.

'Two hours later, you're done' Wade said, when Kristen walked out of the bath-room, 'here' Wade said, throwing Kristen her coat 'Where we going?' she asked him, 'To visit Kyle's grave' Wade replied to her, Kristen didn't want to though, it brought back bad memories, Wade saw the look on her face 'Kristen, come on, it's been a year, he's your son, you were his mother, YOU let him die' Wade then added, Kristen wanted to argue back 'Maybe if I wasn't with you, then he wouldn't of died' she wanted to say, she didn't dare say it, 'What you thinking' Wade then asked her, 'Nothing' Kristen replied, 'Let's get going' she replied, and they left the hotel-room.

'Kristen!' A voice called when Wade was locking the door, she turned around and saw it was Kelly Kelly, 'Kelly' Kristen smiled as Kelly hugged her, Wade looked at them in disgust, Wade hated Kelly, even if she was dating his best friend Justin, 'You okay' Kelly asked her, Kristen nodded 'you?' Kristen then asked Kelly 'yeah I'm good' Kelly replied, 'Off anywhere nice' Kelly asked Kristen, 'not really, just to visit Kyle's grave' Kristen replied, 'oh well, don't let me stop you' Kelly replied, hugging her, Kristen smiled, 'see you later' Kristen said to Kelly, 'see you later babe' Kelly replied.

**An hour later**

'Straight in and out, trust you to forget something, If I'm late, I'll make sure you'll pay' Wade said with a smirk 'I won't be long' Kristen replied, as Wade followed her into the hotel-room, Wade walked over to where Kristen was standing, he took her hand and kissed it, and looked into her eyes you, missy have the most gorgeous eyes' Wade said, cupping Kristen chin into his hands, making her smile, 'and not to mention your beautiful smile, remember when we first met' he asked her, she nodded, 'yeah, 2 years ago today' she replied, with a smile 'I know these past few months I've been a dick of a boyfriend, but you're 10 years younger than me, I'm scared that I'm going to lose you' he said, kissing her forehead 'Wade' she said looking at him 'I want you, and only you, you're the guy that I fall for' she replied, making Wade smile 'Kristen I love you' Wade said, tearing up, 'I love you too' she replied, 'Kristen, I know I've been a prick, but can I have a hug off you?' he asked her, still with tears in his eyes 'Wade, you can, but you DON'T need to ask' she replied, as she hugged him, Wade hugged back tightly making her winch 'Shit sorry babe' he said kissing her on the forehead, 'come on lets go, you don't wanna be late' she said Wade heading towards the door, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back 'so what if I'm late' Wade said to Kristen, kissing her lips 'Oh no, I know where this is going' Kristen smiled, 'I'm going for a nap, come with' Wade winked…


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry for updating _ANY_ of my stories sooner! FanFiction wasn't being nice & letting me update my chapters... I'll also be continuing my other stories... also I have a few new stories coming along, so stay tuned! So yeah Read & Review (:**

* * *

**Story Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Wade Barrett, Drew McIntyre, Justin Gabriel  
**Other Characters:** Kristen

_**Despite everything, I still love you**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Three; **_

'Love you' Wade said to Kristen, 'I love you too' she replied back to him, 'hey you're going to be late' she then added, 'I need a shower first, come with?' Wade asked her, she nodded and got up, Wade gasped as soon as he saw the bruises on Kristen's naked body, and ran over to her 'BABE, what have I done to you?' he asked her 'I'm such a prick, I can't believe I gave you them, I'm surprised your still with me' Wade added on 'Neither can I' Kristen thought to herself 'Wade it doesn't matter' she told him 'babe it does' he replied 'Wade I'm not going to stand here in the nude arguing with you' she replied 'fine, we'll argue in bed then' he replied back 'I would be guess what you're gonna be late, now hurry up' she told him 'Kristen Barrett, are you telling me what to do' he said with a loving smile, 'no' she replied back 'Kristen Bell is' she replied back also with a smile 'ha funny' Wade replied 'Still come with' he added on, she nodded.

'And only with 40 minutes to go, here go get yourself something to eat while I get changed' Wade said giving some money to Kristen, he kissed her on the forehead and she left to go to the canteen, where she bumped into Wade's childhood best friend Drew McIntyre, 'Alright?' Drew asked her, 'yeah, you' she replied 'yeah, never better' Drew replied 'good' Kristen replied with a smile 'how's you & Wade then' Drew asked her 'we're good thanks' Kirsten replied 'look Kris, I know it's none of my business, but I've seen the bruises, did Wade give them to you?' he asked her quietly 'Hell no' she replied 'I fell down the stairs' she added on 'Kristen if he has done that, don't cover up for him, I'm his best friend, I know what he's capable of' Drew replied to her 'Drew, he didn't and if he did I wouldn't be with him now' she replied back to him 'Alright, well if you need to talk, you know where I 'am' Drew said and went to leave 'See you' he said, 'See you' she replied back and he left

'Kristen' a voice said, it was Wade, and she looked up, 'Locker-Room NOW' he demanded her, she got up and made her way to The Corre's locker-room, with Wade once they were in the locker-room Wade told the others to leave, they all looked at each other, and left 'Stay away from Drew' he demanded her, 'why?' she asked him 'did I ask you to talk?' he asked her, she shook her head, 'I asked you a bloody question, answer it' he demanded 'no' she replied 'But why Wade?' she asked him 'who do you think you are talking to me like that?' he then asked her, and walked towards her 'oh not this shit again' she thought to herself, he raised his hand, but before he could do anything his phone buzzed, and it was a message from Justin '**Heath needs to talk to you ASAP, its important**' it read 'Dammit, Heath needs me, STAY HERE' he demanded her, and she stayed quiet and he left, but as he did Justin came in and he locked the door, a few minutes later she heard the door unlock and her heartbeat got faster, but soon went to its normal beat when she saw it was Justin, he the re-locked the door 'Kristen you NEED to leave him' he told her 'What' was her reply 'Kristen we're, not draft & we certainly aren't blind, you need to leave him before you end up dead' he said to her 'I've tried' she replied 'Then why are you still with him then' he replied to her, 'I dunno' Kristen sighed, and after that Wade walked back into the locker room, 'That was quick' Justin said as he saw Wade 'Out' Wade demanded Justin 'Why, so you can hit her again?' Justin thought, out loud 'What?' Wade replied 'You heard' Justin replied 'we aren't stupid, we may look it but we aren't & I swear if you lay one more finger on her I'll go to Vince' Justin said to Wade 'Oh like I'm scared of Vince' Wade replied 'Yeah, well think of that when you haven't got a job' Justin replied, as he stormed out of the locker-room.

'You told him & Drew?' Wade asked her, and she shook her head, 'You did didn't you? He hissed at her 'Wade I didn't, I swear' Kristen replied 'Ha, even when you lying you swear' Wade replied getting madder than he already was 'Wade I didn't, and if you loved me like you said you do, then you would believe me' she said with tears in her eyes 'Oh go on & cry, like you usually do!' Wade yelled walking up to her 'Yeah, well wouldn't you do the same if you had someone raping you, beating you, accusing you, but then again you wouldn't because you don't have a heart, you did, but that wasn't until 6 months ago after that night you came home drunk' Kristen said calmly and left, slamming the door behind her, and bumping into Justin on her way out. 'Hey' Justin said 'Did he hit you again?' he asked her quietly, while hugging her 'No' she replied, 'but I'm pretty sure he was going to though' she replied hugging him back, 'Oh hold on, phone' he replied, getting his phone out 'Ergh, it's only him, I won't answer' he told Kristen 'I'm off to find Kelly, you can come with me, and stay with her if you like' he replied with a smile, and Kristen left with Justin to go find Kelly, Sure they didn't get on great but she really wanted to see a friendly face apart from Justin's, 'Ah, here we are' he said when he got to Kelly's locker-room 'KRISTEN!' a voice yelled it was Wade's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for this chapter being so short... But Read & Review (: Also a quick note: I'll be writing up some new chapters for my other stories, which will hopefully be up on Friday. **

* * *

**Story Genre: **Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Tiffany  
**Other Characters:** Kristen

_**Despite everything, I still love you**__**...**__  
__**Chapter Four;**_

'Oh god' Kristen sighed 'Don't worry I'll make sure he won't hurt you' Justin replied to her, while Wade was walking up to them, 'Look I just wanna talk to her, that's all I want to do' Wade replied to him 'Well tough, you can't' Justin replied 'Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, you're up next' a backstage crew member said to them 'Thanks Frank' Wade replied to him with a smile 'Come on Jay, time to go' Wade said to Justin 'Go and see if Kelly's in her room' Justin told Kristen, 'Babe go to our locker-room' Wade pleaded to her 'I'll go where I want to go' Kristen told them both '& neither of them are your ideas' she replied as she walked off.

'You alright babe?' Tiffany asked when Kristen walked into her locker-room 'Yeah, I'm alright, yourself?' she replied 'I'm good thanks' she replied smiling 'So, what's up?' Tiffany asked her 'Drew came to me about you earlier, you know after he saw you in the canteen, he's worried about you, we ALL are' Tiffany added on 'Kris he isn't blind, we all aren't, we are all worried, we've heard what he does to you, and seeing them confirms it' she said pointing to her wrist, that was wrapped in bandages 'Who knows, you might not be with us soon, and I don't want that, I wanna see you get married, have kids' Tiffany added on 'Babe I'm scared for you' she added on, 'I've got no idea what I'm going to do Tif' Kristen replied 'I want to be with him, but I can't I might like you said, not be here any longer, I NEED to talk to him, before anything bad happens' Kristen added on.

'Kristen' Wade said in shook as he walked into the Corre's locker-room 'You're here' he said with a smiling walking up to her, and putting his arms out to hug her, she hugged him back, 'Babe' she said 'I need to talk to you' she replied, Wade knew what was coming, she was going to split up with him, he knew that sadly someday this day would come, and sadly that day would be day, but he had a plan, a plan to get out of this situation, he planned this 5 months ago.


End file.
